The invention relates to a cleaning device for a motor vehicle lens glass, in particular a motor vehicle lamp lens, having a washer jet which can be heated by means of a heating element, is provided for spraying the lens glass with washer fluid and is arranged such that it can be moved from a position of rest into an operating position.
Cleaning devices of this type are often used in today's motor vehicles for motor vehicle lamps in the form of front headlamps, and in practice are known. The washer jet is generally arranged in a fender in front of the lens glass and can be moved, by means of an axially displaceable piston, from a position of rest recessed in the contour of the motor vehicle into a position which protrudes with respect to the contour of the fender.
In the case of cleaning devices of this type, similarly to the case of immovable washer jets for cleaning the motor vehicle's windshield, there is the problem that the washer jet tends to freeze up when there is frost. In order to prevent this the washer jet is heated electrically in the case of known cleaning devices. For this purpose, the heating element is actuated by a control element, when the temperature falls below a critical ambient temperature, and thereby prevents the jet from freezing up. A disadvantage in this case is the relatively elaborate and wear-susceptible contacting of the electrically heatable washer jet. The contacting takes place, for example via flexible wires or sliding contacts which are easily damaged in the motor vehicle fender region, which is particularly frequently subjected to stress, and can result in the cleaning device malfunctioning.